


Peace

by tkbenjamin



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Stiles just needed to noise in his mind to stop.





	

Stiles just wanted it to stop. He needed his brain to just shut the hell up. That's why he was there. He stood by the black door and shut his eyes. He sucked a breath in and set his shoulders. He didn't know if this would work. All he had was the stuff he'd read off the internet. But maybe, just maybe this would be what he needed. His ADHD was through the roof and even copious amounts of Adderall was doing nothing, zip, nada. 

 

He screwed up his guts and pushed through the door. 

 

The room beyond was dark. He saw a woman seated at a dark desk. She was beautiful enough to make Stiles gulp. He rubbed his suddenly wet palms on his black jeans and walked up to her. 

 

“Hi, I don't know if I'm in the right place…” he trailed off as her eyes swept over him from head to foot. Stiles felt as if he'd been weighed and measured in just a second. 

 

“Well you're just delicious,” she purred. “Take a seat, honey, and let's talk for a minute.” She waited as Stiles sat. “Okay sweetie, tell Mistress May, how you found this place.”

 

“Umm, I overheard some guys at the mall. They didn't know I could hear them. They were saying how, well how they got what they needed. I thought maybe it would work for me too.”

 

“Tell me what you need, honey,” she said. 

 

“I-I want my head to stop. I need my brain to shut down.”

 

“Oh baby boy, I'm sure you'll find that inside. Ok, here's a green band. Wear it while you're here. Our patrons will understand you're new and won't expect you to know the rules. If you find yourself out of your depth, just say so. You'll be fine. Head through the red door and have fun,” she pointed a scarlet lacquered nail to the left and Stiles followed her orders, nodding his thanks. 

 

Stiles stepped through and stopped short. The room was dark and smokey. It wasn't over full but more than enough people walked around or sat in booths. But what made Stiles stare was the state of dress of some. Maybe undress was a better term, since scantily clad would be saying overdressed. Not to mention that sex was happening. 

 

He nervously snapped his green bracket and shuffled his way to the bar. He leaned against the rail. “A coke please dude,” he ordered. He took out a ten dollar bill and started to hand it over. 

 

A hand wrapped around his wrist and a body pressed into his back. “Put the money down Stiles and tell me why you're here,” a voice he knew well said, handing the bartender another bill. 

 

Stiles turned slowly to face a scowling Derek Hale, Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale. What the hell could he say or even do to get out of this. Fuck his life. Stiles was thinking a million miles a second when suddenly he pressed his hands to his temples and whispered. “I just need it to stop. Make my brain stop Derek. Please make it stop,” he pleaded. 

 

Derek looked shocked. He paled and breathed hard for a second, then he nodded. His fingers wrapped securely around Stiles wrist and he pulled Stiles away with him. He took Stiles other wrist and held them both in one hand. His hand tightened and Stiles heard his brain start to slow. The tighter Derek's fingers got, the slower Stiles brain got. 

 

By the time Stiles realised they were in a small room with sofa, his brain was finally quiet, and Stiles was sagging in relief. 

 

Derek sank into the sofa. “In my lap, Stiles.”

 

Stiles straddled Derek's lap without thinking. 

 

“I can make it all go away, Stiles. For as long as you want me to. I can make it all quiet. Do you want that? Do you want me to do that?”

 

Stiles nodded and sank onto Derek's chest. “Yes, yes. Anything. Forever. Please.”

 

“Do you want to belong to me Stiles?” Derek whispered. 

 

Stiles nodded. “Always have.”

 

“Okay,” Derek said and kissed Stiles temple. He released Stiles’s wrists and wrapped his large hand around the back of Stiles neck. He pulled, then bit lightly at Stiles lips, quickly pushing his way inside and claiming Stiles’s mouth until Stiles was panting, moaning and rutting against him. 

 

“Stiles,” Derek husked. “I want you to suck me. Get on your knees and suck me. But I want you to stroke yourself at the same time. I want a show. Now,” Derek told him, helping Stiles up. He undid his belt and shoved his own pants down, before doing the same to Stiles. 

 

Stiles was panting as he sank down. He eagerly wrapped his lips around Derek and alternately nibbled, licked and sucked. He gave his entire will over to Derek. Submitted his all to Derek happily. He remembered what else Derek wanted and took himself in hand and stroked slowly. 

 

He worked Derek’s cock and his own in time. He was drooling and leaking and it was perfect. Then Derek held Stiles still and fucked into his mouth sharp and fast until Stiles felt Derek spill. He swallowed as fast as he could and grumbled when Derek pulled him off, until he was settled into Derek's lap again. 

 

Derek took Stiles still hard cock in hand and stroked roughly as he bit at Stiles neck. Stiles moaned loudly and shivered. “Come for me pup,” Derek whispered. 

 

Stiles gasped and came. His brain still and quiet. And there he slept. Finally. Right there in Derek's lap. He'd handed everything over to Derek Hale, submitted like he needed to and finally found his peace and quiet.


End file.
